1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching power supplies having a power-saving function.
2. Description of related art
Nowadays, switching power supplies are widely used in computer products. When a computer is turned off via software thereof, the conventional switching power supply in the computer still outputs a 5V standby voltage to a motherboard of the computer for turning on the computer quickly the next time. However, if the computer is not used for a long time, the 5V standby voltage is wasted.
What is needed is to provide a switching power supply which can save electricity after a computer is turned off via software thereof.